


Orange givrée

by Feng_yi



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feng_yi/pseuds/Feng_yi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petit lemon (post Hadès dirons-nous) qui a pour seule vocation de... Non en fait, c'est du pwp, purement et simplement ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange givrée

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: L'Univers et les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada 
> 
> Petit délire dédicacé à Baginia ^^

 

Milo était heureux comme un gamin. Il venait de chaparder des oranges dans le jardin du Pope et en était tout fier. Pourtant, personne ne viendrait lui en tenir rigueur. Son statut de chevalier d’or le mettait à l’abri d’éventuelles remontrances de la part de l’Intendant. Et puis… Après tout, elles étaient là pour tout le monde. Mais le côté furtif de son escapade rendait son acte plus savoureux. Tout en descendant les escaliers, il débarrassait avec application une première orange de sa pelure odorante, coinçant les autres comme il pouvait contre sa poitrine. Direction la onzième Maison, où il partagerait son précieux butin avec Camus.

Il trouva ce dernier assis sur la terrasse de son temple, les pieds pendus dans le vide du chemin en contrebas, adossé à une immense poterie qui contenait un hibiscus en fleur qui le protégeait du soleil ardent. Avec un bouquin. Évidemment. Il ne l’avait pas remarqué, ou faisait semblant de ne pas l’avoir remarqué passer à ses pieds. Car Milo avait appris à se garder de l’air détaché du Verseau. Il fallait se méfier de l’eau qui dormait, Camus était capable de montrer plus de sentiments qu’il ne le faisait habituellement, mais rares étaient les privilégiés à pouvoir en bénéficier. Milo en faisait partie, et s’en réjouissait. Leur amitié était importante à ses yeux, bien plus qu’avec n’importe qui, et ce depuis leur première rencontre.

 

Arrivé sur la terrasse, Milo s’assit à coté de son ami qui n’avait toujours pas levé les yeux de son livre, plongé dans son monde, peuplé de gens intéressants ou de créatures fabuleuses. Le Scorpion, boudeur, comptait bien l'en déloger rapidement. Sans plus de manières, il se coucha sur le dos à même le sol, la tête sur les cuisses de son ami, l’obligeant à lever son livre pour qu’il puisse s’installer confortablement.

« J’ai chipé des oranges dans le verger du palais. Tu en veux une ? Elles sont délicieuses. »

Sans attendre la réponse, il en éplucha une rapidement, et tendit un premier quartier vers les lèvres de Camus. Celui-ci avait fini par poser son livre sur le carrelage de grès et regardait son turbulent compagnon qui avait pris ses aises. Ses yeux au bleu intense fixaient maintenant le regard amusé d’un Scorpion visiblement d’humeur taquine. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Tu as passé l’âge de ces gamineries, Milo. Tu as trente-cinq ans. Quand vas-tu grandir ? 

-Laisse-moi réfléchir… Jamais ? » fit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres, tandis que d’un geste autoritaire, il fit passer un quartier d’orange entre celles de Camus qui accepta malgré tout le cadeau.

Camus savoura un instant le fruit gorgé de soleil, les yeux fermés.

 

« Je savais tu apprécierais…

-J’apprécie toujours quand cela vient de toi. »

L’invitation sous-entendue fit se redresser un Scorpion au regard gourmand. A genoux, ses mains à plat frôlant la cuisse qu’il venait de quitter, Milo darda ses yeux bleus dans ceux du Verseau, inquisiteurs.

« A quoi joues-tu, mon petit glaçon ?

-Moi ? À rien. Pourquoi ? » Camus attrapa son livre, faisant mine de vouloir s’y replonger à nouveau, avec un sourire en coin qui démentait ses paroles.

 

En moins de deux, Milo lui arracha le livre des mains, l’envoyant balader quelques mètres plus loin, tandis qu’il faisait glisser son compagnon sur le carrelage de la terrasse. La difficulté, quoique toute relative, voire carrément feinte, à accaparer l’attention de l’objet de son désir aiguillait l’appétit d’un Scorpion désormais en mode chasseur. Il le surplombait maintenant, une jambe de chaque côté de ce corps frémissant malgré la température estivale.

« À rien, vraiment ?

 

Assis à califourchon, emprisonnant les jambes du Verseau entre les siennes, il se mit à détacher avec une lenteur insupportable la ceinture de ce dernier, qui s’était relevé sur les coudes pour mieux voir les gestes explicites de son tortionnaire. Gestes qui se firent de plus en plus pressants à un endroit précis de son anatomie, lui arrachant un soupir, la tête basculée vers l’arrière, en signe de reddition. Milo avait gagné, il rendait les armes. Mais le Scorpion n’était pas du genre à accepter la victoire si facilement. Une fois sa proie ferrée, il aimait à prendre son temps pour jouer, tel un chat avec la souris qu’il venait d’attraper.

 « Pas si vite… » Milo finit tout de même par dégager l’objet de son attention de sa prison de tissu.

« Pas ici, on pourrait nous voir, fit-il dans un souffle, bien vite réprimé par deux lèvres autoritaires. Lèvres qui ne s’attardèrent pas mais qui glissèrent plus bas, lentement mais inexorablement vers un membre tendu qui les réclamait ardemment. Oubliant toute forme de raison, Camus se laissa aller aux caresses expertes d’une langue avide et d’une bouche impatiente, soupirant et haletant à chaque assaut.

Sentant la délivrance proche, Milo arrêta ses caresses appliquées, sous le grognement désapprobateur d’un Verseau, tous sens chamboulés.

 

Milo se releva, et de la main, aida son compagnon à faire de même, l’entrainant dans la chambre adjacente à la terrasse, où il était certain de trouver tout ce qu’il fallait pour la suite, vu le nombre de nuits qu’ils y avaient passées et où ils s’étaient aimés. Sans ménagement, il prit les lèvres de son amant pour un baiser passionné, tandis qu’il murmurait, le souffle court.

« Prends-moi. Je te veux !

-Impatient.

-Tu n’as qu’à pas être si attirant. »

 Le baiser se transforma en morsure devant la violence du désir du Scorpion, qui finit de déshabiller son partenaire avant de le jeter sur le lit qui en avait vu d’autres. A peine préparé, Milo s’empala d’autorité sur le membre dressé de son partenaire qui faillit défaillir devant le plaisir qui s’emparait de lui.

Il ne devait pas jouir. Pas encore. Pas maintenant. Emmener son partenaire, son ami, son amant atteindre l’orgasme d’abord. Ensuite, il laisserait son propre plaisir le submerger.

Milo, pleinement satisfait de son entrée en matière, ondulait lascivement du bassin pour sentir le mouvement de son compagnon en lui. Mais surpris, il se retrouva à son tour sur le dos, sous un Verseau bien décidé à prendre les choses en mains. Tout à son plaisir qui arrivait par vagues de plus en plus prégnantes, il ne s’offusqua pas du retournement de situation qui en d’autres circonstances aurait valu à son opposant une vive contestation. En l’occurrence, seul Camus, et uniquement pendant leur joutes amoureuses, pouvait se targuer de prendre le dessus sur Milo sans risquer de douloureuses représailles.

Milo, à la merci de l’homme qu’il aimait et dont il était aimé en retour, se cabra une dernière fois avant d’être emporté par la violence de sa jouissance. Signal attendu par Camus qui se contenait de plus en plus difficilement pour être terrassé par le plaisir à son tour.

Heureux de pouvoir partager cet instant d’entière plénitude avec son ami le plus précieux.

Même si celui-ci était resté un grand gosse.

Ou peut être, à cause de cela…

 


End file.
